Space Horses with Laser Eye Beams Pact
(later ) |date = 9/21/2009 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=69601 |termin = 4/25/2010 |link2 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=84931 |status = Cancelled |color = darkred }} The Space Horses with Laser Eye Beams Pact was an between the Imperial Assault Alliance and Invicta. It was announced on September 21, 2009. It was downgraded to an on December 12, 2009, and was later canceled by IAA on April 25, 2010. Text of the Treaty An MDoAP between the Imperial Assault Alliance and Invicta Article I - Mutual Friendship Both the Imperial Assault Alliance and Invicta agree to remain respectful and polite to each other in all channels of communication, public or private. They also resolve to seek diplomatic means to any possible conflicts they may have. Both alliances should look out for each others well-being. Article II - Non-Aggression As a consequence of their mutual friendship, both parties agree not to attack each other for any reason. In the event of a treaty conflict that would draw the two into war with each other, this article will take precedence. Article III - Intelligence Should either party receive information that pertains to the safety or well-being of the other signatory, they will seek to make it known to that signatory. Also, if either signatory has any reason to believe a security breach exists in the other alliance they are to present this concern and any evidence to their other signatory. Additionally, both parties agree not to commit espionage against each other. Article IV - Aid Should a signatory request aid of any sort from the other alliance, they are encouraged (though not required) to provide said aid as able. Article V - War Both signatories agree to defend the other via military and financial actions in the event that an aggressive war is initiated by an outside alliance or group. Such defense is mandatory. Signatories are not required to do so however if the other has been attacked for fulfilling another treaty. In the event of such MDP "chaining" defense is optional instead. Should a signatory wish to commit to an offensive war, they may request aid and the other signatory is encouraged, but not obligated to go to war with them. Article VII - Cancellation In the unlikely event either signatory wishes to cancel this agreement, they are to give 72 hour's notice to the other party with reasons through private channels. At the time of cancellation a 72 hour NAP will take effect. Signatories For the Imperial Assault Alliance *Chimaera, His Majesty, the Emperor *Stagger Lee, Grand Vizier *Voodoo Nova, Imperial Regent *Mathias, Grand Admiral *Draeg, Grand Moff *James Wilson, Imperial Exchequer For Invicta *Jorost of the Triune Republic, President *Locke of Alestor, Chief of Staff and Resident Spammer *Scythegfx of Anarcasia, MoFA, El Scorcho *Haflinger of Llonach, Dean of the Diplomatic Corps *Tiberius Z. Rudekker, Minister of War *ShotgunWilly of Klein Republic, Minister of Finance *Tim of Draconis Combine, Minister of Trade Category:Treaties Category:Imperial Assault Alliance Category:Treaties of Invicta